Conventional aircraft fuel systems suffer from the problem of unusable fuel (also known as residual fuel)—that is, fuel which cannot be fed out of the fuel tank because it is trapped in a low or inaccessible region. The weight of unusable/residual fuel is included in the empty weight of the aircraft. This extra empty weight reduces the aircraft operator's permitted usage of the aircraft in terms of range, passengers and cargo.